Justice League Unlimited: The Adventure Continues
by Mr.Didact
Summary: After Darkseid's Invasion and the disappearance of Lex Luthor, life goes on. The Justice League must continue protecting the world from the evils outside and the evils within. Old friends come back and new heroes join the fold. But underneath the normal veneer, a sinister conspiracy takes hold. Will Justice Prevail? Rated T for Mild Language, Violence, and Romance. Some OCs
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, y'all. This is my first fic so hopefully you don't break out the torches yet. This story is gonna continue the amazing one we all know and love from the show. With both old and new friends. And enemies. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.**

**And unfortunately, I own nothing. It's all the property of the respective owners**

**-And I juuuuust noticed that I didn't have this in here the whole time *slaps* forehead. Ah well**

* * *

_The never-ending battle. That's what Clark had called it. _

And minutes after the battle of their lives, Batman saw that he was right. Darkseid's invasion had threatened the entire World, eventually all of existence. And the only thing that had saved Earth was the Justice League. And Lex Luthor.

Now with Darkseid and Lex Luthor both gone, the remnants of the Secret Society were on the run. Atomic Skull, Killer Frost, Star Sapphire, Volcana, Bizzaro, Toyman, Giganta, Evil Star, Heat Wave, Cheetah, and Sinestro. All of them extremely dangerous foes individually. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. They were collectively responsible for destruction and mayhem all over the world.

They didn't stand a chance.

_You can run. But you can't hide. You can't fight. And you can only run so long. _

"Mister Terrfic, give me a sitrep on their locations", Batman said as he pursued the fugitives on foot. He pressed a button on his belt and it blinked rapidly for a few seconds before dying out.

"Already on it, Batman. They're moving as a group towards the harbor. Sinestro and Star Sapphire have the grounded ones up in the air and they're moving fast."

"Hmm, their type aren't known to stick together in desperate situations."

"I guess they realized they have even less then no chance by themselves."

"We've got all the manpower we need here. Send a team to where Luthor brought back Darkseid. Make sure every piece of Braniac is collected and destroyed. And if we can find any survivors or Lightray, bring them in. The rest of the League, have them finish up with the cleanup. Then have your people see if any members of the Society are left and bring them in."

"Got it Batman. Sending a Javelin and Rescue Transport now. And when you take down Luthor's cadre, the rest of them should be easy pickings."

At that point, Batman saw a small black dot on the horizon and moving fast. "I should go, Batman out." Superman lowered from the sky and flew next to Batman as he ran.

"What was all that about Bruce?"

"Just finishing up all the loose ends."

"If you say so."

"I'll get airborne Clark and you take it from here." With that Batman extended his hand and grappled to the sleek black jet above his head. The canopy opened and Batman dove inside.

Superman shook his head and grinned ,"Showoff." He tapped his communicator and said, "All points, this is Superman."

"I want our fast flyers save Lantern to hit 'em from up high and keep them away from the civilians."

"Green Lantern, you take the rest and set up at the harbor. We'll box them in and make it quick and clean. But don't underestimate them and don't get careless. Let's go."

The various heroes rushed to their stations and the chase began in earnest. After all of this time the League was a well-tuned fighting machine. They wouldn't let him down.

Naturally, Superman led the charge in the air with the other founding members, save Flash and Green Lantern, in formation behind him. With them were Steel, Dr. Fate, Captain Atom, S.T.R.I.P.E, Stargirl, Booster Gold, Fire, and Red Tornado.

As they flew above the ground, dozens of citizens saw strange shadows on the ground. They squinted up into the sun and saw the flight of their heroes. Crowds spontaneously burst into cheer at the sight of them as they flew by.

"Justice League Rocks!"

"Go get 'em Superman!"

"You're the best Wonder Woman!"

"I love you, Batman!"

"GO Green Lantern!"

A heavily audible sigh was heard and a voice loudly said, "For the Last time! I am not Gre-"

"Knock it off, Booster" came Batman's voice over the channel.

"…Fine."

At that the entire formation burst out into laughter, even Booster Gold, and Superman swore he could hear Batman let out a little chuckle. _I don't hear that too often. Even with these ears._

They quickly settled down however. They had a job to do. After a few seconds they found their target.

As the crowds cheered at the sight of them, they cowered and screamed as the Secret Society passed overhead. Evil Star, Volcana, Star Sapphire, and Bizzaro took up the rear. Sinestro had the rest on a glowing yellow disk and they were desperately trying to run towards the harbor.

When Evil Star turned his head and shouted something, they picked up even more speed.

The heroes steadily gained ground on the fleeing villains, despite their struggle to remain ahead. Eventually they were almost right on top of them. They realized this and acted even more desperately.

They attacked.

Sinestro reversed the polarity of his field and turned it into a shooting platform. Atomic Skull, Killer Frost, and Toyman let loose with deadly blasts or projectiles that mostly missed. Volcana, Star Sapphire, and Evil Star did the same. Bizzaro however stopped completely.

"Me am going to save the day. Me am help Justice League so bad guys not get way." He rocketed towards Superman who with the rest of the League had avoided the attacks.

He barely saw Bizzaro coming and tried to dive under the charging clone. He was not quite fast enough and the mass of the raging Bizarro clipped him and stunned him for a second.

Wonder Woman shouted, "Kal!"

Superman grunted and recovered shaking his head to clear his vison. He was in time to catch Bizarro's next punch and twisted his arm. As he screamed in agony, Superman turned him around and then held him a chokehold, "Keep going! I'll deal with him!"

Wonder Woman nodded and sped off with the other Leaguers. No sooner had he finished saying it when Bizzaro whipped back his head. The strike caught Superman in the nose and his grip loosened for a second.

Long enough for Bizarro to wrench free and turn on Superman and deliver a titanic hit that knocked the Man of Steel head over heels through the air. Bizzaro charged forward to hit him again. But Superman dodged the punch and unleashed his own upper cut on Bizzaro. A massive boom cracked the air like Thunder as Bizarro flew higher into the clouds.

Superman flew up to meet him and saw Bizarro right himself. They flew on the same level and regarded each other from a few yards away.

Superman stared directly at him, "I don't want to hurt you Bizarro, but I will if you give me no choice."

"Me want help Superman. Me am help Superman by not fighting."

"Have it your way."

With a tortured roar Bizarro flew at Superman. With calm discipline Superman did the same. Both outstretched their hands into fists as the two Titans collided.

The massive shockwave created a great burst of wind and sound that knocked the other flyers off their balance, both hero and villain even a half mile away. Wonder Woman looked back with worry but Batman flew by in his Batwing shouting, "No time! We gotta go!"

Wonder Woman turned and followed. The villains had gained their senses first and took off. They continued firing wildly behind them and never came close to hitting the heroes.

Eventually they closed distance again and Star Sapphire fired a violet beam towards them. Stargirl charged her Cosmic Rod and blocked the beam in brilliant white light. Volcana turned into a corona and fired a wave of flame at the whole formation.

Even Wonder Woman couldn't block that. But Fire could fight fire. The Justice Leaguer's green radiance flew forward and enveloped the wild flame. There was a brief and harsh struggle until Fire overtook the errant flames and snuffed them out.

Evil Star's blast sped towards Booster Gold, but the hero from the future erected a golden barrier that stopped the blast cold. Hawkgirl laughed, "You'll get a tap for that!"

With a war cry she charged at Evil Star and leveled her mace. She swung down with her might and the blow would have surely knocked the villain unconscious. If not for the sudden violet and yellow barrier covering him.

He smirked as Hawkgirl growled in frustration and started hitting the shield again and again to no avail. The barrier covered all of the villains as they came ever closer to their destination.

Wonder Woman, Steel, and J'onn added their strength in battering the barrier. The rest of the airborne Leaguers followed suit with their own attacks. They longed to tear the barrier apart and put an end to this now. The harbor was in plain sight now.

Even the powerful Sinestro and Star Sapphire started sweating and wavering under the assault. But then Sinestro grinned. He straightened and said calmly, "Now" suddenly, a black shape rises out of the waves and a flurry of bright shapes flew towards them.

Missiles. Wonder Woman shouted, "Take them out of the sky!" STRIPE, Dr. Fate, Stargirl, Captain Atom, Fire, Red Tornado, and Batman cut loose. Missiles, Flames, wind, and pure energy battered the projectiles as they advanced.

Several of them blew up in the sky without ever reaching them. But more and more kept coming and the villains were making good their escape. Captain Atom blasted another missile and said, "Where did they get THAT?" Dr. Fate vaporized a warhead and said, "The Society must have some of it's resources still intact." Wonder Woman activated her comm-link, "Lantern, are you in position yet?"

"Not all of us. Flash is there already but we had to stop and help civilians on the way. But we'll be there in five."

"See what you can do about that sub."

"Can do, Princess. Green Lantern out."

Finally, the missiles broke the gauntlet. Four speed right for the airborne Leaguers. Hawkgirl flew forward right at one of them. As it bore down on her, Hawkgirl raised her mace in front of her and screamed.

And as her mace hit the warhead, the missile simply fell apart. At her side, J'onn flew by and phased through the missile tearing apart it's inner workings and causing a destructive shutdown. Wonder Woman drew her lasso and caught the missile.

Spinning around she threw the projectile high into the sky, where it exploded of it's own accord. The barrage of missiles thinned out as the other Leaugers kept pouring it on.

But in the commotion, the last missile flew near the group. But the others were too busy with destroying the missiles, keeping them from the League and the city below. Batman saw that all of the magazines on his jet were empty.

"I'm out. Only one thing to do." Batman accelerated near the missile and it veered to follow him. The two raced across the clouds, and Batman tried deploying his flares.

But it stayed on him. It inched closer and closer. Batman slammed the ejector button. And the missile hit the Batwing. The Batwing was consumed in a ball of fire. Wonder Woman screamed, "BRUCE!" She flew towards the inferno and faintly saw a descending dark shape. She waved at the rest of the team who were on her heels, "GO! Get them! I'll get Batman!"

With only a few moments pause, the team turned to pursue the ones who may have killed one of their friends. Hawkgirl led them in a furious and beautiful rage of battle, her mace shimmering with electricity and her face split in a grimace.

Wonder Woman sped towards the falling shape. It fell faster and faster. Out of her reach even at her top speed. Wonder Woman reached for her lasso and tried to catch it. It looped around the falling chair but the seat fell faster down.

But the man on it jumped and stretched his hand. He caught it and Wonder Woman steadied him and pulled him closer. Batman held the rope with one hand and Wonder Woman held him face to face.

Batman said, "I usually use my own. But thanks."

Wonder Woman grinned, "Such a man with words. Come on, let's get back to the fight." With her carrying Batman, the pair raced to catch up with their comrades. Said villains were now in the harbor and their salvation was at hand. The airborne team was still several minutes behind.

The escaping villains sighed at the sight of the sub and smiles and laughs were had around. It was entirely short-lived. For they looked closer and noticed that the Sub had been laid on it's side on the bare concrete with the hatches welded shut.

The Green Lantern, Flash, Metamorpho, B'wanna Beast, the Question, Hawk, Dove, the Creeper, Vixen, Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Crimson Avenger, Vigilante, the Shining Knight, Dr. Mid-Nite, Hourman, Wildcat, Gypsy, Commander Steel, Vibe, Ice, Elongated Man, and Zatanna all stood in front of the sub.

They stood in various poses with weapons and powers ready, eyes locked straight ahead at the villains. Green Lantern folded his arms as his ring glowed, "We're giving you this one chance to turn yourselves in. But if you don't want to like usual, go ahead."

And they did. Atomic Skull roared and fired a massive green blast at the Justice League. It washed over a solid green sphere and it stood firm. Killer Frost, Evil Star, Star Sapphire, Sinestro, and Volcana added their own firepower to the blast.

It stood firm. Then the shield blew apart in a green flash and knocked the villains on their backs. As they shakily rose to meet the heroes, Green Lantern floated into the air and said, "Get 'em."

Vibe stomped the ground and caused a tremor that unsettled the villains once again, all except Giganta who was growing to the size of a parking garage. Sinestro said, "Giganta! Keep them busy! Evil Star and Sapphire, open up the sub and let our men take them!"

Giganta walked forward towards the League, and doubtless would have done unpleasant things to them. Until Ice froze the ground and Giganta lost her footing, where she tripped over an outstretched Elongated Man. She fell forward and into a punch by a blue whale powered Vixen.

The giantess flew back and her comrades scrambled out of the way as the ground shook in a tremor to rival Vibe's when she fell. However, Giganta had occupied their attention enough that Evil Star and Star Sapphire opened up holes in the beached vessel.

And out came a hundred or two of armed Society troopers. Out of a giant sliding hangar bay came a couple dozen hovercraft. Leading the way were Tsukuri and Livewire two of the missing in action Society members. The enemy troops rushed forward, firing laser weapons and yelling.

Green Lantern shielded the League from their fire and said, "Take 'em out!" The majority of the heroes rushed forward and met the enemy mooks in close quarters. The rest focused their attention on the meta-villains. Green Lantern flew up to occupy the hovercraft away from his teammates.

Tsukuri was a master of martial arts, but her men were another matter entirely. By the droves the Leaguers were beating them into a pulp. Hawk and Dove worked together, tag-teaming enemies and covering each other with familiarity born out of brotherhood and experience. Their enhanced speed and strength got the better of dozens of enemies at a time.

The athletic B'wanna Beast and Creeper flipped around the battlefield and grappled enemies into submission or threw them into larger groups of their cohorts. No man could so much as land a punch on the pair and got twisted arms or busted rubs for their trouble. Wildcat, Hourman, and Commander Steel opted to knock the lights out of every enemy they saw.

Green Arrow, Crimson Avenger, and Dr. Midnite mixed hand-to-hand skills with gadgets that disabled enemies with all manner of technology as well as their fists. Green Arrow's shots always found their mark and Crimson Avenger's special weapons left enemies shaking in electrocution or choking on gas. Dr. Midnite's bombs covered groups in pitch-black smoke while he skillfully took them out with the aid of his natural night vision. Vigilante used specially modified laser rounds and shot enemies by the half-dozen in a manner of seconds. The Question's faceless visage was a nightmare as he cut a swatch through them with his fists.

The meta-powered Vixen and Black Canary used their powers to great effect, performing feats that no normal human could have accomplished. Black Canary used her sonic-scream to great and terrible effect like on an entire group of troopers before they could deploy a heavy machine gun. They fell to the ground clutching their ears and screaming. Vixen used the power of the tiger, to run around the battle and maul enemies with both strength and agility. Often they ran in terror for her eyes were that of a tiger and her battle cry was a roar. They never got far before being dispatched by someone else.

Even the non-imposing Gypsy was out of their league. Her bare feet stepped quickly and lightly around the battle, and her bare hands found weak points and disabled enemies with speed and skill. Whenever one would try to shoot her she would turn invisible or blend into her surroundings. While they stared around confused she would knock them out. For large groups she used stunning hallucinations or phased through enemies knocking them out. The only other villain fighting among them besides Tsukuri was Cheetah, and she was not enough to turn the tide.

The Shining Knight however had a fight on his hands. The Arthurian Knight found himself in single combat with Tsukuri. Their swords flashed and sparked in quick succession. The Knight had reach and strength along with his magic blade, but Tsukuri had greater flexibility and speed. She would often dodge Justin's blows and try to slash him only to be pushed back by Justin's own sword. The two were evenly matched in ability and experience but as they wore on Justin's stamina would have won the day.

But Tsukuri was a criminal. And criminals hardly played fair. Justin made to slash her chest but Tsukuri produced a pouch from her belt and opened it and swiped the contents across Shining Knight's eyes. Sand blinded the Knight temporarily and Sir Justin missed his stroke. Tsukuri swept his legs and planted her foot on his chest.

Tsukuri raised her sword and said, "No hard feelings."

The other Leaguers were having their own problems. Ice was facing off against Killer Frost and the two sent ice and snow projectiles against each other while sliding around with their powers. Vibe used his sonic powers to crush Killer Frost's constructs and keep the edge on their side as well to assist Metamorpho. Who used liquid and solid elemental forms to stop Heatwave, Atomic Skull, Toyman, and Volcana from doing the same to Ice's creations. Elongated Man struggled and stretched to keep Giganta down while the giantess tried to wrestle free.

Zatanna's magic battled Livewire, Sinestro, Star Sapphire, and Evil Star all at once and she was on her own. She redirected their blasts turning them into sprays of mist or feathers. She fired her own blasts of energy and used debris to throw against them. Flash kept their attention off of her by speeding around and pounding on their barriers when they erected them to block Zatanna.

But she was tiring. A split-second hesitation after she blocked one beam allowed Star Sapphire to knock her down. Flash carried her away before Sinestro could fire his own blast but Evil Star fired a beam that blew up behind Flash and sent the pair flying through the air. They landed in a heap when the four villains floated over them.

Livewire grinned and said, "That's all folks."

Meanwhile, Green Lantern was having trouble with the hovercraft. With most of the heroes dealing with the super villains and the rest with the mooks, he was by himself. He made his own fighter jet and engaged in a dog fight with the craft, blowing them out the sky or dodging their missiles.

Then one caught him and the construct failed. He spun around in the air and blocked another missile. When he regained his senses he saw that the hovercraft surrounded him and were spinning up gatling guns. One of the hovercraft had a speaker, "End of the line, Green Lantern."

Then the cavalry arrived. A ghostly shape flitted amongst the ships and they exploded. A crackling mace made short work of many others as Green Lantern redoubled his efforts. As Tsukuri's blade came down a bat-shaped object flew through the air and knocked it out of her hands. It was followed by an Amazonian fist that knocked Tsukuri into the beached sub. Another punch sent Cheetah flying into Tsukuri who had got onto her knees.

Killer Frost's sculptures of ice were suddenly melted by green fire and she fell towards the ground and landed on Toyman. Ice raised her hand and a column of ice sent them into the air and landed on top of the rising Tsukuri and Cheetah. Volcana, Atomic Skull, and Heatwave's flames missed Vibe for they were blown back along by a red typhoon of wind. The trio collided with the quartet who were getting to their feet.

Giganta finally broke free of Elongated Man and rose to her feet. Until missiles hit her in the gut and a hammer knocked her face. She stumbled back in time to see an unconscious Bizarro fly towards her face. Her eyes widened and the two criminals flew into the sky and then fell down. Giganta's size shortened but when she and Bizzaro landed on top on the rising heap of villains, pain was liberally given to all.

And before Liveweire, Sinestro, Star Sapphire, and Evil Star could fire, gold rays, purple beams, blue blasts, and red lasers knocked into them. The four of them were blasted out of the air and with such force that they fell on top of the growing pile of villains who were just standing up.

The rest of the League finished mopping up the henchmen. A couple hundred men lay groaning and moaning on the ground. They clutched injured limbs or broken ribs, and others tried to crawl away only to collapse in pain. The Leaguers hardly had scratches.

As their leaders finally got to their feet they saw red boots. And then Superman was before them, none worse for the wear. They readied themselves for battle. But then they saw that in the air around him were Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Dr. Fate, Steel, STRIPE, Captain Atom, Booster Gold, Red Tornado, and Fire.

And then they noticed that Ice stood on a tower of her namesake, Metamorpho was in a rock solid form, the Shining Knight had called his flying steed, and Elongated Man had stretched to be as tall as a building.

And finally they saw that on the ground Batman was side by side with Flash, Vixen, Hawk, Dove, Creeper, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hourman, Dr. Midnite, Vigilante, Crimson Avenger, Question, Elongated Man, B'wanna Beast, Zatanna, Wildcat, Vibe, Gypsy and Commander Steel.

Three Dozens heroes stood ready before them with the ruins of their forces surrounding them. And all of those heroes were barely touched and ready to fight even more.

Batman stepped forward, narrowed his eyes and said, "Try it."

The villains stood still and stared ahead. They had their powers and weapons ready, the League was the same. Then Sinestro's yellow aura went out, Giganta shrunk down to size, and one by one they stood down.

Batman nodded, "I thought so. Lock them up." The League came forward and weapons, armor, and equipment were confiscated. Several minutes later the police showed up and had special containment equipment for all of them.

The League watched the villains get carted off. Superman clapped Batman on the shoulder, "Not bad for a day's work." Batman smiled, "Not at all." Suddenly, the radio chattered.

"This is Mr. Terrific to Metro Tower Team. Good job on the capture mission."

Batmann said, "If you say so, Mr. Terrific. How are things on your end?"

"The heavy-lifting and relief around the invasion sites is mostly finished. We've identified a few pockets of surviving Society members."

"What about the Braniac sweep?"

"That's where things get interesting. I'm pulling all available members back to the Watchtower. You should come see this."

"Alright, Batman out."

Superman said to the rest of their team, "You heard the man, prepare for transport. Let's see what they've got for us up there. A few moments later, clusters of the heroes shimmered and were transported to the Watchtower.

And the adventure continued.

* * *

**There it was, Chapter 1 of my story. Don't worry it's not all going to be action, I just believe in starting with a bang. And it'll be smaller teams, much, much smaller from this point on. See you all again soon!**


	2. Some answers, more questions

**Hey y'all sorry for the long waiting period. I have some other obligations, so there won't likely be any concrete updating schedule. But I promise that any wait will be no longer than a week. And as always please review, I can't know if this story is any good without feedback, can I?**

* * *

Scant moments later, the heroes found themselves in the Watchtower, the seat of the Justice League's power and influence. Superman and the original seven were first and soon the rest of their team joined them.

Almost the entirety of the Justice League's roster was in attendance. Dozens of heroes milled around. It was rare for so many of the League's members to be in one place at one time, and it was never a trivial matter.

At his station on the Monitor station, Mister Terrific stood over them. He gestured at the returning Leaguers, "Welcome back. Sorry for the rush but we really needed you to come quick."

Superman said, "It's all right Michael, but where's the fire?"

"Follow me down to the hangar. The away team just came back." Several of Mister Terrific's T-Spheres wove around his belt and lifted him off of the platform, he glided down and started leading the way to the hangar. Everyone curiously followed him.

Superman arched an eyebrow at Batman who shook his head. He didn't know what this was about either. And in all the time they've worked together, Superman knew that anything Batman didn't know was almost always cause for concern.

The superheroes worked their way through the Watchtower's corridors until they reached a massive cargo elevator. Several dozen of Earth's greatest heroes boarded the elevator and it rumbled down to the hangar.

Mister Terrific was completely silent the whole way and not an idle word was passed. Everyone there was tensed, waiting for something to happen. When they arrived they filed into the hangar.

A Javelin and transport where docked and in front of it stood Aztek and Orion. They and a few others had comprised the search team, Orion in particular had been anxious to find his good friend Lightray but now his masked visage gave nothing away. Aztek was neutral in bearing as well.

Mister Terrific addressed Aztek, "Aztek please tell everyone else what you told me."

The Ultimate Man said, "I think it better to show you."

Atom Smasher came out of the rescue transport bearing multiple large crates. Doctor Light carried the last crate in a field of pure white and set it down in front of the assembled League. She floated over to the keypad on it's side and inputted a code.

It slid open and there was an immediate ripple throughout the crowd. Some stirred where they stood and started muttering. Others gasped at the grim sight within. And some simply stood disbelieving at what they saw.

For within the crate was a sculpture of bodies. The greatest terrors of the planet were encased within an icy prison. Parasite, the Shade, Copperhead, and dozens more were held within.

Their mouths gaped open into eternity and their faces evoked a primal and utter terror that few have ever witnessed. The sheer weight of their collective fear and horror was enough to unsettle all present. Even Batman narrowed his eyes at the sight and his jaw clenched.

Superman broke the oppressive silence, "J'onn can you see if…"

The Martian Manhunter outstretched his hand, "They are still alive. Faintly. Their mental state is… disconcerting. They are aware of us but their sanity is on a knife's edge. If we are to rescue them we must do so, delicately."

Superman nodded and gestured to Aztek, "Tell us exactly what happened."

Aztek nodded, "It was an interesting journey to say the least."

_Earlier…_

Aztek sat at the pilot's seat of a Javelin fighter. In the other seats were Doctor Light, Starman, Orion, Rocket Red, the Ray, and Atom Smasher. A transport crewed by Justice League support staff trailed behind.

Aztek spoke to his team, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Be on the lookout, we don't know if Darkseid left any surprises here or what else may have come calling." Aztek had some of the most diverse powers and was a skilled tactician, his selection of team leader was sound.

Doctor Light snorted, "Please. As if anything short of an army could take us on." Doctor Light was an expert scientist as well as a superhero. In the field she would provide crucial support duties and scientific analysis.

The Ray chuckled, "You've got that right sister." In addition to flight and light manipulation powers, Ray Terrill could turn himself into an energy form and avoid most of the danger of navigating a battlefield.

Orion cracked his knuckles, "Yes. Any in our path shall fall before our wrath." As well as having a personal stake in this mission, Orion was one of the fiercest warriors in the League and would never rest until they were victorious.

Starman laughed in that manner peculiar to royalty, "Simmer down, Genesian. Or you'll give yourself heart failure and fail to deliver your wrath." Starman was an expert in personal space travel and could provide air cover with enthusiasm.

Atom Smasher laughed his deep basso laugh that made the chairs shake. He was one of the youngest members of the League, but he was no rookie. On this mission he provided most of the old-fashioned muscle power.

Rocket Red grinned with his helmet in his hand, "I am pleased to be agreeing with Prince Gavyn. Orion must how you say… lighten up!" Rocket Red could take a lot of punishment and dish out even more. His armor could help him handle a lot of dangerous tasks with ease and minimal concentration.

Aztek cut in, "All right, team settle down. We're only a few seconds out. We scan the surrounding area for survivors or anything of interest then we head for the main debris field. Me, Rocket Red, and Doctor Light on a search pattern the rest of you on hold in case something happens."

Soon, they dropped out of FTL and found themselves in a field of wreckage. Various and sundry pieces of machinery floated around, mixing with an asteroid field. It would take quite a while to find anything.

Aztek set the Javelin to auto-pilot on a scan cycle. He approached the rear of the Javelin and waited for everyone to properly suit up. He placed a mouthpiece on his helmet and opened the door.

He, Doctor Light, and Rocket Red exited and began their search of the debris field while the two ships did the same. For a long while, all the junk they saw was just that, junk. Until Rocket Red cut in, "I sense something is being close by."

Dmtri Pushkin also had an empathy for machines in addition to his armor. No doubt his sixth sense caught something. The Russian flew towards a piece and his teammates were on his heel.

It wasn't another piece of junk. It was an escape pod. And not of any human make. It was from a New Genesian craft. And inside it was Lightray. Aztek called the rescue ship, "We've got one! Swing by to pick up this pod. The life support was nearly shot and he's unconscious."

Orion burst in over the line, "Lightray?"

"Yes. It's him. But stay focused. We've still got a job to do. The docs will take care of him."

"Very well." Orion's tone was surly and not at all pleased.

The trio helped pull the pod towards the rescue ship when it came by and loaded it onto the bay. A team of medical personnel rushed out and began to cart away Lightray for emergency treatment.

Orion's voice entered the channel, "How is he?"

The senior medic answered, "He took a bad hit but he should be fine. Don't worry sir."

"…Thank you."

After that excitement, they began searching again. They were no traces of Braniac that they could find. It seemed that the explosion of Luthor's ship wiped out even more traces of Braniac.

_Or something else got here first_. Aztek sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. What they did find was somewhat more macabre. Doctor Light had found it floating among the dark destruction, an icy blue object. She flew towards it and her eyebrow arched at what was inside. In it was the rest of the Secret Society. Dozens of super villains encased in ice. They stared at it for a long moment.

Rocket Red shook his head, "None should suffer in a way like that."

Doctor Light shrugged her shoulders, "If you ask me, they got what was coming to them. Leaving them would solve a lot of our problems."

Aztek sternly said, "No Doctor. Our mission is to rescue survivors. All of them."

Doctor Light sighed, "If you say so." She captured the block with her light and carted it off to the rescue ship.

"Okay, nothing more to find here. Let's head to the center of the blast." The three heroes and their cohorts in the Javelin made for where the majority of the destruction had occurred.

Aztek's enhanced senses identified what remained of the main hull. It had been split into two major pieces. Both were still quite large even after the destruction, "Ok, the rest of you come on out. We need everyone to search this one."

The team regrouped and split into two smaller teams. Aztek lead the Ray, Starman, and Rocket Red, to one piece. Doctor Light led Orion and Atom Smasher to another. The Javelin and the rescue ship remained parked outside.

Aztek and his team fanned out into the depilated structure. Every system had been catastrophically shut down. There was no air, no gravity, no light. Rocket Red activated the light on his shoulder and his compatriots used their powers to make their own.

Starman sniffed, "These surroundings are quite…. unseemly."

Ray snorted, "Well, I'm sorry our dangerous mission doesn't have clean surroundings for you, your highness."

"Quite all right my good man."

"I wa-… never mind."

Aztek and Rocket Red quietly chuckled while Ray rolled his eyes at them. Starman seemed not to notice and kept floating forward. Eventually they followed him and searched throughout the ruined vessel.

They found nothing except dark, empty, and claustrophobic rooms with the occasional gaping hole into the void. Aztek addressed Rocket Red, "Dmitri. Do you feel any active systems."

"Nyet, comrade Aztek. Are you seeing anything?"

Aztek shook his head, "No, I'm not getting any readings. We've been at this for a while, let's g- hold up. I'm getting something. Here, the systems are running at a minimal pace. And I see a few heat signatures, five minutes that way."

"Da, I feel it now, too."

Aztek said, "Let's go." And he led his team towards the site.

Eventually they found a room that had an intact door and had been fully shut. Aztek whispered, "In there. Stack up. On three I bust in the door and we secure anyone dangerous. Clear on that?" Of course it was almost certain any they found were dangerous and wouldn't respond well to intrusion.

There were nods all around. The four-member team took position outside the door and readied their weapons. Aztek held up a hand and counted to three. Then he made a fist and pumped it. He stood in front of the door and using his super-strength he ripped it off of the track and threw it to the side.

He was the first one through the door with the others on his heels. And they faced some unexpected opposition.

Meanwhile, Doctor Light's team was having no such excitement. The trio of heroes searched fruitlessly, throughout their section of the ruin. The ship had had most of it's contents blown apart or sucked into space.

Orion grumbled, "This is a waste of time. We should get back to the Watchtower with what we found. And then execute Luthor's pawns for what they did to Lightray."

Atom Smasher said, "Settle down big guy. You know we still have a job to do and we won't be doing any executing either."

Doctor Light said, "I would agree with Orion normally but you're right Atom Smasher. We need to make sure there's nothing here that will endanger us later. Besides you can't execute anyone for assault."

Orion grunted but said nothing. Finally, the trio found a large hall. Even after some time it still showed the scars of conflict.. Orion regarded the scene, "I would say this is where Luthor and Grodd had their battle."

Doctor Light nodded, "It would seem so. Let's see if we can find where they brought back your dad." Orion spat on the floor as soon as she said it, and the Doctor raised her hands.

A luminescent trail of white lights flowed towards another room. She gestured to her teammates and they followed her. The room had held all manner of machinery, but most of it had been completely ruined.

Doctor Light inspected the partially intact equipment, "Hmm. This looks like nothing I've seen before. There are all sorts of strange components and wiring… as if our buddy Luthor was trying some sort of new invention. But I'd bet this is where they did it. Maybe the boys at the lab, like Atom or Steel can get something off of this."

Orion nodded, "I can smell the stink of my father all over this place."

Atom Smasher chuckled, "In the void of space, that's saying something." As he said it, the young man felt something… wrong. Something vile. Twisted. Sick. A chill went down his spine and a palpable sense of dread filled him. He stood still staring at nothing for a moment.

Doctor Light shouted, "Hey! Rothstein! You with us?" Atom Smasher shook his head and the feeling passed, "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry, just clocked out for a second."

"Well don't let it happen again, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright. Well there's nothing here. Not even any Braniac pieces."

Suddenly, the channel crackled to life, "Light!" Aztek's voice was strained and he was obviously in duress.

"What is it?"

"We've got contact! Can you regroup?"

"On it, we'll be there in a few minutes. Doctor Light out."

The Doctor motioned to her teammates, "Come on. Let's save them from embarrassing themselves." She flew off with Orion in his exo-skeleton behind her. Atom Smasher shook his head and ran after them.

The trio rushed through the base turned vessel, until they found where their piece floated away from the other one. Orion flew over the gap and Doctor Light followed with Atom Smasher in a containment field.

They flew as fast as they could and arrived not three minutes later. And they saw the problem. For though, Darkseid had destroyed their headquarters apparently some had refused to die.

Major Disaster, Bloodsport, KGBeast, Lady Lunar, and Electrocutioner were locked in combat with their friends. Aztek and Rocket Red fought Bloodsport, Electrocutioner, and KGBeast in close combat.

Ray and Starman flew around in a shooting match with Lady Lunar and Major Disaster. But something was wrong. These villains were never top-tier threats. But somehow they were holding their own against the Justice League. And something was… different about them.

Atom Smasher couldn't figure out what that was, before Dr. Light and Orion joined combat with them. He filed that thought away for later and stepped into the battle himself. Every step became heavier when he grew over seven, then ten, to fifteen feet tall.

Orion joined the melee while Dr. Light took to the air. Atom Smasher decided to help take care of the threats on the ground. Aztek's super-strength contended with the genetically engineered KGBeast. But where there had been an assassin's mask there was the visage of a demon of hell and every punch was charged with hellfire.

Aztek should have beat the villain easily but he could only hold his own. Rocket Red was doing no better. Somehow Electrocutioner was as living electricity and not simply a man with powers. Every charged punch from him sent Rocket Red scrambling to dodge and screams of pain wracked Rocket Red when he wasn't face enough. Bloodsport who was only a regular human was now a monstrous ogre and moved with an unsettling speed and strength. Drool slobbered all over him and festering wounds and scars marked his puckered skin.

The League had faced much worse before, but this was no conscious fear. Rather it was an almost an undercurrent of it. It reached them on an instinctual level that had nothing to do with logic or reason. Fear that made brave warriors hesitate when they should have struck.

Orion paid it no mind as he flew off of his exo-skeleton and bodily slammed into Bloodsport. In fact seeing a monstrous opponent only made him hit harder. Seeing that, the mood seemed to have been broken and the heroes regained their courage. Rocket Red dodged another electric punch and delivered a right cross that made the villain fly at Atom Smasher who slapped him down into the ground with a crackle.

Aztek caught one of KGBeast's punches and twisted his arm and moved the larger man into a choke hold. KGBeast tried to move his prosthetic cannon to shoot Aztek but couldn't angle it right. But could move it to point at Orion who was engaged in a fistfight with Bloodsport. Orion was brutally beating the villain who was backing away slowly and could only return a hit or two that was easily blocked.

Aztek was not having any of it, "Oh no you'd don't!" And he kicked KGBeast to his knees and his arm pulled at the cybernetic limb of the villain. It seemed as if Hellfire spread over Aztek's body and he gritted his teeth in agony as he wrenched the arm out of its artificial socket and the demonic assassin screamed. The flames went out as Aztek clobbered KGBeast over the head with his own gun. The assassin went limp and collapsed on the ground.

In the air, Major Disaster was no more a mortal but a flying demon. Lady Lunar was a vengeful and angry witch. Starman and Ray had to mostly avoid their attacks for fear of being killed and barely returned fire.

Until Dr. Light appeared and charged Lady Lunar, "As if you scare me, you uppity bitch!" A halo of light surrounded her as she sent a beam that slammed into the villainess and pinned her to the bulkhead.

Atom Smasher grew even taller and grabbed Major Disaster's arms, "He's all yours, boys!" Starman shouted, "Begone, from my sight foul creature!" He fired a blast of starlight that caught Major Disaster square in the chest and blew him into the bulkhead where he fell in a heap.

Ray turned into a golden light that flew into Lady Lunar and slammed her even further into the bulkhead. Dr. Light released her and Ray flew above Lady Lunar to slam her to the ground with his hard light form.

The heroes assembled around Orion who was beating Bloodsport into the ground. Even the master martial artist could do nothing to fight back, as his face was a mass of bruises and cuts. Aztek spoke up, "Orion."

"Fine." Orion grabbed Bloodsport's shoulders and slammed his helmeted head into him. Bloodsport was granted the bliss of unconsciousness. He stood up and said, "What could do this to them?"

Aztek said, "I think I know who." He turned to a shadowy corner and called out, "It's you isn't it?"

A cackle echoed throughout the room, from everywhere and nowhere at once. A booming sound that ringed in their airs and a low tone that whispered at them. A figure walked out of the shadows. He was garbed in a blue suit with cloak.

And as he fully came into the light, a bleached skull with eyes came into view.

"Doctor Destiny."

"You are correct, would-be victor. It is I Doctor Destiny."

He regarded them with his lid-less eyes and Atom Smasher felt sick to the stomach, he longed to pound that creep but waited for Aztek's lead. Aztek asked Doctor Destiny, "How are you and the others even alive?"

The villain sighed, "I had been assigned to make sure those that defected from Grodd's side were sufficiently…. cowed. But my psychic powers sensed something very wrong. A force of pure malevolent evil even greater than myself."

"I took precautions and sealed myself and my charges. I steeled their minds to survive what would happen next. Of course Luthor left us, I can't blame him. So until now, I'd been directing my new allies to scavenge a vessel so that we might return. Until I sensed someone else coming."

His skeletal face spread in a parody of a smile, "Though it seems now that you're here, I won't need to work any farther. I will defeat you, destroy your minds, possibly kill you, or enslave you I'm not quite sure. Then I will go after your friends."

Aztek shook his head, "Ain't happening 'doc."

Doctor Destiny laughed, "It has been a long while since, I've faced the Justice League."

"But the first time I did, I nearly defeated your leaders. The most powerful heroes on Earth, all by myself."

"I've learned since then. And though my powers may not be at their fullest, they are still sufficient to best you. What makes you think you lowly errand boys can defeat me?"

Aztek smiled, "Because we learn from the past too. And because it's our job."

Doctor Destiny sighed, "One last chance."

Ray said, "Stuff it up your ass, you creep."

"Very well." Suddenly the shadows around him became tendrils and Doctor Destiny grew. His eyes turned red and his body gained spikes, horns, and claws. What stood before them now was a horror that no mortal should ever lay their eyes on. The very ground turned into a bloody battlefield. The air stank of carrion and death. The sounds of anguish and terror bored into their minds.

The stuff of nightmares and insanity.

And then Doctor Light laughed, "If you think that's gonna scare me. You got another thing coming." She strode confidently forward. The scientist was followed by Orion, the warrior who glared at the monster with murder in his eyes. Then came the prince, Starman who regarded the scene with haughty disdain. Then Rocket Red, who had seen his fair share of horror in his life. Ray, a man hardened by childhood and trauma. Atom Smasher, who had youthful confidence and unshakable will. And finally, Aztek the Man of the Millennium.

Before them the horrors disappeared one by one and the monster shrank and shrank until Doctor Destiny was normal sized and they stood before him.

He gasped, "How is this even possible! You should all be broken!"

Atom Smasher said, "Because we're the Justice League. And we never give up." He stepped forward and picked up Doctor Destiny by the lapel and put him up to his face. When the villain looked at Atom Smasher, he saw something that made his features contort in terror.

He screamed as Atom Smasher punched the villain into a bulkhead and he fell to the floor. His skeletal appearance gave way to an average looking man and the illusion shattered entirely.

"There goes Johnny."

Ray flew over to Doctor Destiny, "Wow. Whatever you did to get him worked up, it doesn't look like he'll be joining us again any time soon."

Aztek said, "Good work team. Let's get these villains locked up and as much salvage packed as possible. We need to leave for the Watchtower two minutes ago."

The heroes went to work transporting the villains into a specially prepared holding tank on the rescue ship and transferred the mysterious machinery as well.

They boarded the Javelin and were about to set off. Right before they jumped into FTL, Atom Smasher looked through the viewport at the wreckage. He felt something. But before he could think any further about it they jumped into FTL and flew home.

_Presently…_

Superman thoughtfully regarded the gathered objects and the team before them. The prisoners sat in a surly row inside a mobile reinforced cell and the remains of Luthor's machine was gathered inside a crate. Lightray had already been brought to the infirmary.

Superman smiled at the seven heroes standing in a line, "Each of you has performed fantastically. You stayed calm and carried out the mission without loss of life. There may be a few kinks to work out, but it was an outstanding job well done. Congratulations."

Even Dr. Light and Starman looked embarrassed by the praise. Aztek composed himself, "Thank you, Superman. I feel me and my team need some R and R."

"Of course, in fact we all do. We'll finish processing the villains to the custody of our friends down there. We can have our boys here work on getting that ice sculpture melted. Then Luthor's machine will be catalogued and after that I say we take a break. The world can deal without us for a few hours wouldn't you say?"

There were shouts of approval all around and Superman smiled. An hour later of dealing with grumbling villains and heavy lifting and they were done. Orion left to watch over Lightray but basically everyone else crowded into the main hall, which had been set up for a party by the staff.

Upbeat music blared over the speakers and the mission monitors displayed films or video games that were played with laughter and joy. The lights had been dimmed and a dance floor set up. Food and drink of every description sat on a long row of tables.

They laughed, ate, drank, danced, and partied. They played games, told stories, and made jokes. They flew around near the ceiling or clustered on the ground. Even reclusive heroes like Question seemed to be having a good time. They had beaten an alien invasion. They had dealt a massive blow to the world's villains. And they had made it through with their friends and comrades alive.

They were incredibly happy and hopeful, and had every right to be. But as Atom Smasher sat at a table drinking a soda listening to Stargirl, Obsidian, Vibe, Gypsy, Hawk, and Dove chatter he felt the same alien sensation from before. On a primal level, it made him dread the coming days.

He wasn't the only one who wasn't in the party mood. Apart from the other heroes the founding members and Aquaman were gathered in a side room. Even Flash looked grim.

Batman spoke first, "I trust all of you could see the implications of that mission?"

J'onn said, "Yes. They never found Grodd's body."

Hawkgirl interjected, "And we all know how that always turns out."

Wonder Woman's brow furrowed, "Even more troubling is the fact they found no traces of Braniac. How?"

Aquaman frowned, "Or who? And for what purpose?"

Flash shook his head, "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark."

Green Lantern said, "For once, Flash is right. There's some other force at work here too. Braniac couldn't have moved himself."

Superman nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah. And we have no clue what it is. We all need to keep a close eye out for the near future while we rebuild."

Batman said, "Somehow, I feel that we're missing something. But I don't see what."

"That… unsettles me."

The group was silent for a long time.

And over at his table Atom Smasher thought he could finally place what caused his worry. It seemed crazy. But under the cheer of his friends he thought he could hear, no, he felt… laughter. But this was very, very different. It was not the laughter of a joyful soul like those around him.

It was something that should stay in the darkest thoughts and corners of the mind. Something wrong. Something… sick.


	3. The Hunters become the Hunted

**Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the ride so far. This chapter is a bit longer and hopefully pretty good. I'll let you be the judge. Please, please, please review! Lotta views but no one wants to talk for some reason! Ah well, On with the show!**

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Orion sat at the side of his friend and brother-in-arms Lightray. He had taken a shot in the back and had been left without proper care or treatment. The doctor said that if they showed up any later Lightray might have died.

For once the furious Titan was in quiet contemplation. His helmet lay on a table and Lightray's vital signs pinged steadily. He would recover soon, what he needed most was rest.

Orion placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Stay strong, brother."

He was about to turn and leave when he heard a light cough.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Orion."

Orion smiled with his back turned to Lightray and it vanished as he faced his comrade. "Well, finally. I was beginning to think you weren't all that you were cracked up to be."

Lightray however grinned and chuckled with no reservation, "Nonsense. If I didn't pull through who would the fair maidens look to? It would be utter chaos."

Orion nodded solemnly, "Can't have that."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Rest brother. I will be back soon."

"If you say so. See if you can bring me any of that much vaunted chocolate the humans prattle on about."

This time Orion laughed, "Very well brother. I will be back soon." The hero donned his helmet and opened the door into the Watchtower proper.

Meanwhile, the celebration in the main hall was ongoing. The senior members had rejoined the festivities after their mysterious disappearance and participated with enthusiasm. Even Batman had the shadow of a smile on his face. A few moments later, Orion joined them as well, to much aplomb.

The party began in earnest then. There were faster songs with multiple heroes dancing in abandon. There were contests of strength and speed. They were practical jokes and pranks.

Eventually, however the party gradually winded down when Superman cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear. All heads turned to him.

He smiled and raised his hands in a calming gesture, "I do believe we've all had a lot of fun, even my friend the Dark Knight. But we don't want to break the Watchtower now do we?" Laughter echoed throughout the hall.

"I think it's time to wrap up. I remember this was supposed to be your vacation days already. You can all go home and relax on your own time, we'll let the robots handle the cleanup. Have a good night and see you all again soon!"

At that the League started breaking off into pairs or small groups, each heading to the transporter pad and to various destinations. Some went home to rest, others went with friends to have more fun.

Only a few stayed, those who felt they still needed something to do. Among them were the Justice League Council, the Founding Members and Aquaman, who were holding another meeting, this time in their exclusive conference room.

Superman spoke first, "What's on our agenda for the near future?"

Batman answered, "I asked Mister Terrific to have his people track down the remaining supervillains and big organizations like the Society."

"His report tells me, that Luthor's Society is almost completely done for. Their main headquarters and the majority of their assets have been neutralized. Only a few low-tier villains and some troops."

Wonder Woman said, "They should be no problem, we can send teams soon. But what of the other criminal enclaves?"

Batman said, "There are a few independent villains here and there in various cities. Groups like the League of Shadows and Intergang have been silent for a while."

"The largest group of criminals that are still active are the ones in Gotham City. Most of them didn't take part in the Secret Society and avoided capture. Right now many are laying low, but they won't for long."

Aquaman said, "This is our chance. Most of the world's villains are either dead or captured. If we can do the same to your enemies, we can rid the surface-world of supervillains for a long time."

Flash interjected, "Yeah, if we can keep them from escaping this time."

Hawkgirl said, "Wally's got a point. Every time we lock 'em up, they bust out again."

"We need a way to contain them for more than just a few weeks. "

Green Lantern said, "We need some kind of new maximum security prison. In isolation and heavily fortified."

Batman nodded, "I have a few ideas about that. I'm thinking we get our own people to choose a site and build a facility. Then we provide the staffing."

J'onn thoughtfully said, "Where would we get the manpower for that? We only have enough to staff the Watchtower, Metro Tower, and Annexes."

Batman replied, "I say it's time to expand our operations. Not just a prison. I'm talking about dramatic and sweeping growth across the board. More members in the roster for one. But there's much, much, more. We can't talk about specifics yet but I'll draw up plans for what I think we need to do."

Flash looked skeptical, "I don't know, this sounds like the kind of thing that's given us grief before."

Green Lantern said, "Yeah. If we're doing any expanding it has to be in the public eye among other things."

Batman replied, "Agreed. There's going to have to be some major changes in our organization of the League."

Superman held up a hand, "We can discuss this all when you have more concrete plans Batman. What I want to hear is what you all think we should do about the Gotham Rogues?"

"The departure of most of the world's major criminal entities is going to leave a power vacuum. And where there's a power vacuum there's more violence. But if we take out all of the really dangerous folks we can deal with the small fries left over."

"I want to hear some plans for how we should do that."

Aquaman held up his hook hand, "I say we go into that city with everything we have, turn over every stone, and find those criminal scum. If they resist we eliminate them with overwhelming force."

Wonder Woman shook her head, "No. That's too overt. Not only will that tip our hand and let them escape but it'll look bad to the public."

J'onn spoke, "We can have surveillance on them and gather information. When we have enough we confront them."

Hawkgirl said, "That could take weeks. And by then, they could expand their operations considerably or some other player will complicate things. We need to get this done quickly and quietly."

Batman cleared his throat, "In that case, I have an idea. It'll take a long time to set up, so immediately all we can do is increase patrols in the area. But when we do get there…"

The other Council members paid all of their attention to Batman as he related his plan.

_Hours Later…_

The Question was in his room, his fingers tapping rapidly against the keyboard. Nearby, a device recorded his thoughts, "Hmm. Mission report from Aztek, leaves me suspicious."

"No mention of finding Grodd's body. Doubtless the witch Tala was vaporized, but this open thread may haunt us later."

"Doctor Destiny's behavior strange. Should not have taken so long for them to leave. Was something else at work?"

"And the biggest question of all. What happened to Braniac?" Question held tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully, "Missing something else. But can't think of it right now." Question warily looked around and reached into a drawer.

He produced his defense against mental invasion. A tinfoil hat. He lifted his own hat and placed the tinfoil product on his head. He sat still and pondered for a few more moments.

"Nothing. Hmm, not mental manipulation. Unless they're just making me think that. And toying with me. Must consult Martian." He continued tapping away at his keyboard. He likely would have been there for a while, until his phone started ringing.

He looked down and saw the caller ID as _Helena_

He picked up the phone and answered, "Busy."

Huntress' voice flowed over the line, "Yeah, it's good to hear from you too honey."

"What is it? I may have stumbled onto something here. Can't talk about it over the phone."

"Same old Question. Well, I didn't stumble onto anything. It tried to kill me."

Question stopped tapping, "What?!"

"I was just grabbing a snack…"

_Earlier…_

Helena Bertinelli, whom the world knows as Huntress needed some food. It had been quite a day helping the League fight off Darkseid's invasion. And a girl needed a recharge for the night shift.

Helena was about to pay for her coffee and donuts when she heard the sound of screaming. She turned around and then she heard gunfire. She dropped the food and took off calling back, "Sorry! I'll pay you later!"

Huntress ran towards the danger, putting on her mask and tearing her casual clothes off of her to reveal her costume. She saw that four men had large assault rifles and fired it into the floor of the nearby building. That building happened to be a bank, and a getaway car was parked in front.

"You're not getting away that easy." Huntress pulled out her crossbow and fired a bolt into car's tires facing her. The tires deflated and the car listed to one side. The would-be bank robbers showed no sign of panic and faced her instead with rifles raised.

She fired four more bolts that took the guns out of their hands and she closed distance with them. She flew into the air and kicked out two legs. Each caught a thug on the outside of the group.

While she kicked out she had her hands grab the hair of the thugs closest to her. She violently slammed their heads together and drew her legs back in. She stomped each of the thugs in the gut as they fell and slammed their heads into the concrete. Those two were out for the count.

She charged one of the dazed thugs who was collecting himself. He threw a punch at her but she caught it and flipped him, throwing him bodily to the other thug who was pulling out a pistol.

They both fell to the ground, and the robber with the pistol wrestled with his unconscious buddy, to angle his gun to point it at her. She kicked it out of his hands and broke his wrist to boot. She kicked him in the side of the head and he was knocked out.

There was one last problem. She turned to face the car and as she did she twisted her body to one side and drew her crossbow. A pistol bullet flew through the car window and missed her by inches embedding itself into the bank's wall.

She fired a bolt that flew into the gun's barrel as the criminal fired the trigger. The gun's barrel exploded and the man screamed as the pieces of his weapon embedded themselves over his body.

She calmly walked to the driver's side of the car while he whimpered in pain. She elbowed the window into shards, grabbed the wounded man's head and slammed it against the dashboard. The woman opened the car door and pulled him out onto the concrete.

Huntress picked up the man and slammed the robber against the hood of his car. His agonized screaming intensified as she twisted his arm behind arm. She snarled, "That wasn't very smart now was it?"

"What made you think robbing a bank the same day dozens of heroes are flying around, was a good idea? And why is it that your guys didn't look surprised to se me at all?"

The man grunted, "Screw you, bitch!"

"Wrong answer." Huntress twisted his arm again and he screamed even louder. "What were you really after, creep?"

He started laughing and his body shuddered with hacking coughs as he did so. He said, "You." Then Huntress heard a blinking sound emanating from a bag that one of the knocked out thugs had held. It started beeping faster and faster and Huntress' eyes widened.

She hopped up, planted her feet on the man's back, and used it to springboard away from the car. The whole time she screamed, "Run! Bomb!" She had reached the height of her flip when the bomb went off.

A massive hand of air and fire grabbed Huntress and slapped her towards the café she had ran from earlier. She regained her senses before she splattered against the wall, and tucked her body in. She landed mostly on her feet a good fifteen feet away.

As Huntress stood, she saw that the car had been engulfed in flame. Along with the five thugs. Her eyes narrowed as she heard sirens approach. The owner had fled but she dropped a twenty on the counter and she sprinted away from the scene.

_Presently…_

Question said, "Those were no bank robbers."

Huntress replied, "No kidding. They didn't hesitate to try and kill and they planted a bomb in one of their bags."

"It seems as if we have would-be assassins."

"Duh. But why me? And how did they know my secret identity?"

"And that-" he started

"Oh God don't say-" Huntress protested

"Is the Question," he finished.

There was a noise that Question thought suspiciously sounded like that of a hand against a forehead.

He continued, "In any case, I don't know. All of your enemies either directly or by association are dead, imprisoned, or missing. I suspect your death is only part of a much bigger conspiracy."

Huntress snorted, "Gee, that makes me feel better. And why did I know you were going to say that?"

Question made a non-committal grunt, "I need to get down there. And we're going to have to bring this to the League."

"No! I don't wanna drag those-"

"Normally, I would agree with you. But this goes beyond us. Something more powerful than we think is at work here." Question paused and took a breath before saying, "And I can't lose you."

Huntress didn't say anything for a while then, "Okay, Q. If you think that's what's best."

"Of course. For now, I'll have you transported here for your safety. I'll see you in." As he jogged to the teleporter pad, his mind raced with possibilities. Who would want to kill Huntress? Why? What was their game? He groaned in frustration as he realized he had no idea.

He wracked his brain for who could have possibly ordered it and came up with nothing that made sense. His worries intensified as he approached the teleporter. He addressed the technician, "Huntress. Transport her here. Now."

The tech protested, "Look budy, I can't ju-"

Question grabbed the man and leaned in his faceless mask until their heads almost touched, "Urgent business. No time for your crap. Do it. Now!" He shoved him backward and the tech raised his hands.

"Okay, okay. Jeez!" He muttered under his breath as he tapped in commands on the console. Question knew that the League kept tabs on Huntress, even though she was dismissed.

He paced back and forth until the teleporter shimmered and the love of his life appeared before his eyes. He immediately stood still and cleared his throat, composing himself.

Huntress hugged him as he said, "Took that stupid machine long enough."

He returned the hug and said nothing. After a moment they let go and Question said, "Let's get you settled here. I think your room is still-"

Huntress grinned at him and leaned to brush her lips against his ear, "I'd feel safer if I could spend the night in your room." Question had nothing to say to that, until they heard a throat-clearing cough.

They noticed the Tech again who was giving them a strange look. Question said, "Um, yes, well that can be arranged. Definitely. Well, uh, we should uh talk to the League! Yes we should tell the League about what happened."

Question and Huntress made their way to the Monitoring station, where Mister Terrific was on duty. Mister Terrific turned toward them, "What is it Question? And why is she here?"

Question told him the gist of what had happened.

Mister Terrific shook his head, "My God. This is serious. I'll raise the Council and see what they want to do. They're mostly at home and off-duty but this is an emergency."

Later eight separate screens popped up on the Monitor terminal. Question wasted no time and he and Huntress told them everything that had happened, leaving nothing out.

Superman said, "This is bad. It looks like someone has a bone to pick with us and our friends. Mister Terrific, I want you to inform all of the Active Roster about possible danger and to remain vigilant. Place the Watchtower and Metro Tower on high alert. I want you to track down all of our non-member Associates. They could be in danger. If they found out Huntress' identity then we have to assume they know all them if not ours. "

Mister Terrific nodded, "Got it. They are not all so easy to track down. But we've got a lock on Hawkman. He's at his residence in Metropolis."

"Alright, have a response team from the Metro Tower inform him and pick him up."

Huntress piped in, "I'm going too!"

Superman sternly said, "That-"

"I don't care what you say! I'm not going to let these creeps scare me! I'm going to track them down and find out what's going on here!"

"I was going to say that that could be a good idea. Take Question with you. Maybe we can learn more about these mysterious assassins."

Huntress flushed, "Oh. Um, right. Well that's good."

Superman smiled and turned to face Question, "We want you to find out all you can about this business. But saving Hawkman comes first. Alright?"

Question nodded, "Understood."

Superman nodded, "Good luck. And remember. Do not underestimate these people just because they failed at first. Anyone who's willing to die at a chance to kill should never be dismissed." The screens went blank again and Mister Terrific faced Question and Huntress.

"The Metro Tower team has been notified and they're gearing up. I'll send you down there to meet with them. The team leader for this one is Nemesis. Follow his orders." Mister Terrific glanced sideways at Huntress, "That means you too."

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Good. Head on down, teleporter is ready."

A few moments later the duo was transported to the Metro Tower. Huntress looked around the Tower and arched an eyebrow, "So this is your Hall of Justice deal huh? Pretty sweet actually."

"Thanks." Said a new voice, they looked in the direction it came from to reveal a blonde man in a black jumpsuit. It was Nemesis, one the League's top infiltration specialists.

"We try. Hello Question." At his side was another blonde man wearing a gas mask and a woman in a tan jumpsuit. Sand and Crimson Fox, respectively.

Sand was silicon-based life form who could manipulate the earth. Crimson Fox had superhuman speed and agility along with pheromones that manipulated emotions. They all looked ready for a fight.

Question nodded, "Nemesis. You know the situation right?"

Nemesis nodded, "We do. Carter is in his apartment, no doubt sleeping off the big battle earlier today. We'll transport in the vicinity and split into teams. One secures the area and the other secures Carter. As soon as we have him safe, we transport out of there."

"Myself and Question should be enough to pick him up. The rest of you will keep a look out. Are we clear?"

Huntress replied, "Crystal." Question inclined his head.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road."

They boarded the teleporter and shimmered away.

They emerged into rain. It crept up on them suddenly and pattered steadily onto the ground. Dark clouds obscured the setting sun as the heroes walked forward. They were in an alley next to Hawkman's apartment. At this time of night, no one was around.

Nemesis spoke up, "Ok. We're a go. The three of you find good vantage points. We'll go inside." Huntress, Crimson Fox, and Sand departed each to find a shadowy place to hide while Nemesis and Question entered through the front door.

The man at the front desk started to rise. Nemesis sternly said, "Justice League business. Please let us pass." The man sat down and waved them through.

Nemesis and Question boarded an elevator and Nemesis pressed a button.

They waited for a long moment. Nemesis shifted while Question stared straight ahead.

Nemesis cleared his throat. Then he tried whistling a tune. He cracked his knuckles and glanced at the faceless man besides him.

"Y'know, I haven't worked a lot of ops with you before. It's good that we've got one now." Question said nothing.

"Umm… weird weather we're having huh?"

Question looked at him. His eyeless face seemed to stare into him. He nodded and said, "Indeed it is."

The elevator arrived at the floor and Question exited first with Nemesis looking at his back for a moment. He shook his head and followed, "And they think I'm hard to read."

Question waited for Nemesis to catch up and lead them to Carter Hall's apartment. They stood in front of the door and Nemesis knocked. They heard a man shout, "I'm coming! Hold on!"

A few seconds passed before a brown-haired man in casual clothing stood before him. Carter Hall, the Hawkman. Without his special apparatus, he looked like a regular man but they knew better.

Carter looked at both of them, "The Justice League. What's up guys? I'm not in trouble am I?"

Question replied, "Possibly. And if so, not from us."

"What does that mean?"

Nemesis interjected, "We should talk about this inside. Can we come in?"

Carter regarded them for a second, "Sure. Why not? Come in." He stepped to the side and the Leaguers walked into the apartment. It was of moderate size and decently decorated. It also had racks of Thanagarian weaponry within easy reach.

Nemesis whistled, "Expecting trouble, Carter?" Question pressed himself up against the walls and drew the curtains over the windows into the apartment.

"No but it never hurts to be prepared." He closed the door and said, "Now can you tell me what this is all about?"

Nemesis replied, "Someone might try to kill you Carter." Nemesis got a ping on his comm-link. It was Crimson Fox. Her French accent flew over the line, "Nemesis. I see an approaching vehicle. One of your… pizza delivery cars."

"Anyone see anything else?" All three lookouts replied in the negative.

"Probably straight, but see if you can keep an eye on him. Keep on the lookout for any other activity."

"Roger that."

Meanwhile, Carter had blinked at the news and stared blankly for a few seconds before saying, "What? Why me? Who?"

Question said, "Those are the questions, Carter. We don't know who and we don't know why. All we know is that someone tried to kill Huntress today. Except they knew her secret identity and we can't think of anyone who had the means and motive to do it."

Nemesis said, "So we thought it best to get you to safety. We think someone with pull is trying to take out Justice League associates. That's all we can say at this point."

Carter said, "What happens now?"

Nemesis replied, "We'll take you to the Watchtower where no one can get to you. Then we start getting to the bottom of this."

Carter shook his head, "I don't know. It all sounds-"

Suddenly the doorbell rung and Carter stepped forward to answer. Question held him back. Nemesis motioned to them to keep quiet. Nemesis pulled out a device and held it up to Carter's face.

It silently emitted a light that ran over it. Nemesis reached for his collar and fingered a hidden button. It sprayed a fine mist over Nemesis that he covered his whole face with.

Standing before them was the visage of Carter Hall. The real Carter's eyes widened and Question was unreadable as ever. Nemesis walked into Carter's bedroom and covered his black jumpsuit with a bathrobe. He drew his pistol and hid it behind his back.

The doorbell rang again. The apparent Carter Hall called out, "Coming!" He gave Question a significant look. Question motioned the real Carter to arm himself. Carter Hall went to a table and donned his wings and picked up an axe. Hawkman was ready.

Nemesis walked up to the door and opened it. A pizza delivery boy stood there. Though when he really looked he seemed to be in his late twenties at the youngest. He held up a paper to his face and said, "Is this Ted Hughes?"

Nemesis shook his head, "No, sorry."

"Ah, that's just great. Free pizza for the guy to be sure."

Nemesis chuckled, "Well. Might as well get going then."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, what's your name?"

Nemesis didn't hesitate. He pulled his pistol from behind and pointed it at the man. The man immediately, reached for something behind him. Nemesis shot him in the shoulder. As he screamed, he pistol whipped his face, punched him in the gut, and kicked him in the groin.

Then he shot him in both kneecaps as he collapsed. Nemesis ducked back into the room and shut the door. He fingered a button on his collar. It shot out another mist and the mask was gone. He ripped of the bathrobe and shouted into the radio, "We've got contact! Cover us out of the building!"

Then Huntress came on the line, the sound of a struggle reaching them, "RPGs! Get out!"

Nemesis pushed a bookcase in front of the door followed by a couch and table. He pointed at Hawkman, "Is there a way out of here?"

Hawkman replied, "Yeah! Follow me!" He flew to the back of the room. Question said, "Hidden passageway?"

"Not quite!" Hawkman swung his axe and the wall collapsed.

Question said, "Oh."

The three of them dove out of the room just as a rocket fired. However the room did not explode into a fireball. The rocket had missed the apartment and hit the parked pizza delivery car.

Hawkman glided above Nemeis and Question who had landed in a dumpster. He set down and pulled them both into the alley. Huntress said, "That was close. Ok you don't have to jump anymore."

Nemesis and Question looked at their trash-covered clothes. At the same time they both said, "Thanks!"

They heard something slam with against the door to the apartment above. They took off out of the alley and onto the street. They saw a van approaching them at high speed. Suddenly a column on sand burst from a rooftop and slammed in the front of the van.

It was blown end over end into the air and landed on it's roof ahead on them on the street. The van was crumpled and the glass shattered. There was no way anyone in there could stop them. Nemesis radioed, "Good work, Sand!"

"I aim to please."

Hawkman shouted, "This is kind of overkill isn't it?"

Question said, "Evidently not!"

Hawkman said, "We're not going to run away are we?"

Nemesis replied, "No. We're fighting them on our own terms." He commed the three other Leaguers, "Get ready for a fight. See if you can leave conscious for questioning when it starts." He turned to Question and Hawkman, "Well we have the bait set up already. Let's set up."

A minute or so later around more than a dozen men filed out of the apartment building. Half had finally broken through the barricade and emerged from the alley, while others had ran through the front door.

They had assault rifles out and advanced on the van steadily. They looked around the area but saw no sign of the Justice League. They took positions around the van and one man said, "Check our men inside."

He reached for a radio, "Gaines do you copy?" No answer. The man tried again, "Gaines, come in over! Gaines!" He turned to his comrades, "Looks like they got our fire support. Probably bugged out already."

"Anyone alive in there?" His men had opened the door and dragged out two men. They were dazed but not too hurt. The apparent leader had them propped up to their knees and he asked, "What happened?"

One of them, a red haired man said, "I don't know. We were driving along, about to hit those guys when out of nowhere our van flipped over!"

The other man said, "Yeah. Next thing we know you're here."

The leader of the hitmen said, "So you didn't see where the Justice League went."

Suddenly a female voice called, "Actually we're right here." Huntress and Crimson Fox stood side by side on the rooftop of the building in front of the men.

The ringleader raised his rifle, "Get them!" Suddenly, the red-haired man threw a small object and the whole area around them was clouded by gas. It dissipated in a few seconds but by then, they saw Question and Nemesis in their midst and three men were already down.

A nearby garbage bin exploded in a shower of dust that blew three men into a wall. It resolved itself into the form of Sand. Hawkman dropped from the sky and hit the ground with his axe, creating a shockwave that knocked out four more. Crimson Fox and Huntress dropped from the rooftop and started sprinting towards them. The whole affair had taken four seconds maximum.

The ringleader only said, "Oh cra-" before Nemesis punched him into a light pole. In this close quarters, the men couldn't angle their guns to shoot the pair of Leaguers. But that was quite convenient for our heroes. Nemesis and Question dealt with the thugs closest to them while Hawkman and Sand made quite a distraction.'

And the two heroines went quite unnoticed. Until they closed with the criminals. Huntress whipped out her combat staff and swung it into one man's gut, sending him flying into another. Then she flipped forward and used her staff as a balance to kick another man's jaw into oblivion. She landed on her feet and stabbed the staff forward knocking the wind out of one man. As he stumbled toward her she kicked him in the back onto the ground.

Crimson Fox dashed through another trio. She kicked one man to his knees and hopped onto his shoulders. She reached her hands back and grabbed him by the neck , flipped him over her head, and slammed him into the ground. She jumped from him into another man, crashing into his gut. Then she swept the leg of his friend and kicked him in mid-air into the ruined van.

Question dodged one man's punch and caught his arm. He grabbed the man, so that his face blocked a rifle butt from his friend. He punched that one in the gut and an uppercut put him on the ground. One man charged forward and Question dodged to the side. He grabbed the man by his neck and punched him repeatedly in the face and sent the thug into his knee.

Nemesis caught a man's punch and followed it with a chop to his neck. He rolled forward and behind the next thug. He wrapped his arms around that thug's neck and as he was choking pushed his head onto the ground. He jumped into the air and kicked a man in the chest then the head. He landed on that thug's gut and sprinted forward, then he slid on the ground and took another man's feet from under him. The man fell into a punch from Nemesis that knocked him on his back and out cold.

Sand had a whirlwind of dust around him that carried a group of thugs in the air. Another cluster of hitmen was held back by a separate torrent of sand. He released the sand storm and let the thugs in the air collapse onto the other group.

Hawkman flew towards a trio of men. He flew into ones gut at the same time he held out an arm and it clotheslined a thug in the face. He turned around and headbutted the last thug. He flew up and dropped down into the last cluster of guards with his axe in front. They flew in multiple directions in a heap.

At this point all of the hostiles were incapacitated and the whole affair took perhaps four minutes. Suddenly Hawkman saw their leader prop himself up and aim a pistol at Nemesis' back. Hawkman shouted, "Gun!" at the same time he flew forward to tackle Nemesis to the ground. He shut his eyes and anticipated the bullet tearing through him.

It never came, Hawkman opened his eyes and saw that Huntress had fired an arrow that knocked the gun out of his hands. She stood over him with her staff leveled. All of the other Leaguers joined her in standing over the man.

Nemesis said, "Tell us everything you know and this won't be difficult."

The man spat on the ground, "Go to hell!"

Huntress raised her staff, "Wrong answer, bub." Nemesis held up his hand and she paused. Nemesis said, "Vivian." Crimson Fox nodded and stepped forward. She crouched down and stroked the man's face. He backed away but then she said, "Look into my eyes. Let me see the real you."

He looked and something changed. His eyes widened, his mouth hung open, he broke out in a cold sweat, and he started shaking. Crimson Fox leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Now that's no so bad is it?"

"N-no."

"Good. Will you please answer our questions, my sweet?"

"O-okay."

"Excellent." She pronounced every syllable in a low, sultry voice that sounded like she was savoring them. She continued and the man's eyes had a glazed quality to them, his words possessed a dazed wonder.

"First, who ordered this?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Completely anonymous, through proxies, never seen him before."

"How did he find out their secret identities."

"I have no idea, he was a mysterious fuck. He seemed to know everything though. Had stuff on us, that we would have taken to the grave.

"Hmm. Did he say why?"

"No, just another job. We were supposed to take care of Huntress, then Hawkman, then-" Suddenly the man started shaking. He convulsed and foam started leaking out his mouth. Crimson Fox shouted, "What's wrong with him?"

Nemesis ran forward and crouched near him, "I don't know but he's not looking to good, worse than any seizure I've ever seen. There's nothing I can do." Moments later the man sighed and he was gone. Question looked thoughtful, "Poisoned. Remote capsules inside his body, probably. Prevented from answering the wrong Questions." Huntress took her eyes off of the dead body long enough to roll them.

Hawkman spoke up, "So what do we do now?"

Nemesis looked back at him, "We'll get you back to the Watchtower, it's best that you stay safe. I'd wager they'll stop gunning for us after this for a while, but it doesn't pay to assume We keep an eye out and that's about all we can do right now."

Sand sighs, "It's been one hell of a day."

Question nodded, "And there'll be worse to come."

* * *

**I enjoy smaller teams because it allows much more in-depth fight narration. And I hope all of those plot threads leave you thinking furiously. Until next time!**


End file.
